


ass-tounding

by taethiest



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Ass Play, Biting, Body Worship, Dirty Talk, Dom Jeong Yunho, Light Dom/sub, Lingerie, M/M, Panties, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Rimming, Soft Jeong Yunho, Spanking, Spit As Lube, Spit Kink, Sub Song Mingi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:49:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27161387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taethiest/pseuds/taethiest
Summary: at one point, mingi had turned around to go get a drink, and he heard all of his friends yell."your ass looks heavenly, what the hell!""fuck yeah mingi hyung! put models to shame!"mingi chuckled at their youngest, playing it up by reaching behind himself and giving himself a hard smack on the ass. they all hollered, yunho being the loudest.or, mingi gets his ass worshipped, as he should.
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 130





	ass-tounding

**Author's Note:**

> so there is a little fight between yunho and an unnamed guy. also, assume everything was negotiated before sex.
> 
> leave comments and kudos! they make my day!!

jeong yunho was an honest man. he spoke the truth, and nothing but the truth. so you can't really blame him when he spoke such truths.

"you have a really nice ass."

yunho and mingi were currently cuddling on their bed, watching birdbox on mingi's laptop. yunho was propped up against the headboard, carding his hand through mingi's curly brown hair. it was a typical thursday night.

the brunet had his face hidden in the tallers chest, his left leg thrown over yunho's lap. thus making his ass pop out, thus eliciting the remark about his ass. he was also wearing his flannel pajama pants, which were quite famous in their household due to their fantastic ability to make mingi's ass look bigger than it was, and it was already pretty big.

mingi honest to god snorted, craning his neck up to look at his puppy-eyed nerd of a boyfriend. his glasses slipped down his nose, and yunho cooed down at him, pushing them up for the younger.

"you have such a way with words. i'm gonna faint from the sheer amount of romance your aura emits."

yunho laughed, his cheeks reaching up to his eyes. he wrapped his arms around mingi's shoulders, and pulled him up so mingi had his face in yunho's neck.

"listen, its a nice ass and it needs to be appreciated."

"can you not talk about my ass like it's an object?"

the older cackled, dropping his head onto mingi's.

"but its the object of my desires, mingi-ah! you know i'm an ass man!"

yunho's nipple was assaulted with a pinch, and he squealed.

"shut the fuck up, you're so annoying!"

"mingi, you're blushing!"

mingi buried his head deeper into the crook of yunho's neck, groaning extra loud, for dramatic effect.

"yunho, please exit the room. you've lost boyfriend privileges."

yunho gasped, removing a hand from mingi's shoulder to bring it up to his mouth. his eyes were wide and full of playfulness.

"song mingi, who knew you could be so cruel?"

mingi laughed, tilting his head up to kiss the underneath of yunho's jaw. yunho smiled and kissed the top of mingi's head. they settled back down, and finished the movie with no further interruptions. 

well, save for yunho spilling his drink on the carpet. it stained, of course, and god knows they don't have the money to replace their carpet.

looks like they weren't getting their deposit back.

___________ 

"yun, what exactly are we doing here? i'm missing my gaming session with jongho!"

they were at their local mall, yunho wanting to go to his favorite clothing store to buy an outfit for a party that wooyoung was throwing. he always needed new outfits for wooyoung's parties. he had to show the younger up.

yunho scoffed, turning to face his pouty boyfriend. yunho's head went _no thoughts head horny_ at the sight of the younger pushing his bottom lip out, his eyes that held the universe sparkling up at him and his cute glasses doing absolutely nothing to help yunho's horny brain.

"you would rather game with him than spend time with your amazing, loving boyfriend who loves you so much?"

he fluttered his eyelashes in a disgustingly cute way, and mingi pushed at his shoulder.

"yes. unlike you, he doesn't need attention."

yunho grabbed at his chest, pretending to fall. the people passing by looked at him weird, speedwalking to get away faster. mingi laughed at his boyfriends antics, crossing his arms as yunho continued to 'fall'. 

"you've wounded me, song mingi. oh whatever can i do to win you back, the light of my life, fire in my loins-"

"don't talk about your loins in public, there are children here!"

mingi waved in apology as a mom passed by with her daughter, scowling at yunho.

he sighed and grabbed yunho's hand in his, leaning on his shoulder. to others, it may seem like mingi is rude and uncaring of his boyfriend, but that's how they worked. they both loved each other, so they had fun with it. mingi would move mountains for yunho.

speaking of mountains.

"are we here so you can try to show up wooyoung and san again? you know their fashion is way more stylish than yours."

yunho tugged mingi to their destination, a savvy little clothing store that hongjoong had introduced him to. they entered, and went straight to the shirts.

"of fucking course. we can't let them beat us in terms of style."

mingi watched as yunho looked through the racks, picking shirts he thought were cool but putting them back as he saw the price. mingi laughed.

"we? who says i want to compete in this silly little game?"

"me. and you'll do it because you love me?"

mingi sighed, giving in to his puppy eyes. they worked wonders. seriously. yunho could look at a robber and they would give _him_ all of _their_ money. he started looking through the racks, and yunho let out a cheer, earning a concerned look from the cashier.

"what look are we going for?"

yunho hummed in thought, his eyes looking to a wall behind mingi. he gasped, taking mingis hand and leading them towards said wall.

"leather pants."

mingi actually agreed on yunho's choice, knowing damn well his boyfriend looked like a fucking _god_ in leather.

yunho picked out simple leather pants, saying that he had a gray sleeveless shirt at home he could wear with them. he turned to mingi to ask him what he thought about it, and smiled as he saw mingi pick out his pants as well.

"those'll look hella good on you baby. i just know it."

mingi blushed slightly, placing the pants in the crook of his arm. he honestly thought he was going to combust with how easily his boyfriend made him blush. he had a plan for his look, now that yunho had dragged him into this. he had seen a shirt on his way in to the store that would match perfectly with these pants. 

he walked over to where it was, yunho happily trailing behind him. his eyes widened slightly as he saw mingi pick up the shirt.

"wow. thats gonna look hot as fuck."

it was just a plain black sleeveless shirt, but it completed the look. they checked out, and headed out of the store. 

"your ass is gonna look great in leather, gi."

ah, back with the ass remarks.

"hell yeah it will."

they walked to the food court, getting tteokbokki and found a place to sit. they ate relatively quickly, seeing as they were both very tall and very young men with bottomless pits for stomachs.

as they were leaving, a particular store caught mingi's eye. he pulled on yunho's sleeve, stopping the other man.

"what is it baby?"

"i think i left my wallet at the food court. its not in my backpack. could you take the bags to the car while i go get it?"

yunho nodded, kissing mingi on the forehead before walking towards the exit.

mingi grinned at the action, it still made him giddy, even after two years.

he felt bad for lying to yunho, but it was worth it. he knew the older wouldn't mind when he saw what mingi had really done.

he walked into the store, a _lingerie_ store, bowing as he was greeted by a short man with cute cheeks.

"hi! welcome in! my name is hwanwoong if you need anything!"

mingi chewed on the inside of his lip, debating before deciding to hell with it.

"actually, there is something you can help me with. i'm surprising my boyfriend with this, he never stops talking about my ass. what would you recommend for me, to accentuate my ass?"

hwanwoong seemed pretty chill about this, seeing as he probably had questions like this asked all the time. he looked mingi up and down, before walking away and coming back with a pair of black lace panties.

"these will make your ass pop. i have the same pair in lavender."

mingi smiled as he took the underwear, making sure they were the right size, and walked back with hwanwoong to the register. he scanned it and put it in a bag.

"that'll be 16,000 won."

mingi paid, thanking hwanwoong for the help.

"no problem! come back any time! i have a feeling your boyfriend is going to love it."

mingi stuffed the bag in his backpack, jogging to the exit before finding their car.

"sorry it took so long, they had to look for it."

"its ok. let's go! we can get ice cream on the way home."

mingi thought yunho was perfect.

__________

the following sunday was the party. mingi found it kind of weird to party on a sunday, but wooyoung and san were kind of weird, so it made sense.

they had just started getting ready, yunho taking a quick shower before he got ready. while he was in the shower, mingi had pulled the underwear out of his backpack and slipped them on. they were so soft against his skin, and he mentally hit himself for not buying a pair sooner. hwanwoong was right, they did make his ass look nice. it was bubbly and round, just the way he knew yunho liked it. he once had bruises on his ass for a week as a token of how much the blue haired man liked it.

he slipped his pants on, only having a little trouble getting them over his thighs. he managed, though, and slipped the shirt over his head. he tucked it in, and looked at himself in the mirror. he had to admit, he looked hella good.

he watched in the mirror as yunho exited their bathroom, clad in his leather pants. mingi silently thanked the higher powers for the gift that was jeong yunho's legs. his hair was still wet, and mingi watched as he stood there contemplating on whether or not to dry it. mingi couldn't stop staring at his upper body, which didn't have a shirt on at the moment. he stared at the way yunho's back muscles flexed as he pulled his sweater over his head. mingi was only human. his brain was going into overdrive.

yunho had forgone drying his hair, and mingi thought it only added to the look. he walked over to yunho, who was sat on the bed tying his black boots, and ran his fingers through the now damp hair. yunho looked up at the sudden action, not so subtly licking his lips.

"you look good. the wet hair really ties it together."

yunho smiled, wrapping both of his hands around mingi's waist. at this level, yunho could rest his head on mingis stomach. so thats what he did.

"thank you, doll. you look good as well. your shirt really let's your small waist show."

mingi's small mind was still stuck on _'doll'_. that one was new, but he was completely ok with it. he's sure he reacted in some way, if the shit eating grin on yunho's face had anything to say.

"oh? sorry, it just slipped, but judging by the way you stiffened, i'm assuming its ok?"

mingi just nodded, breath hitching as yunho stood up. with his boots, he was at least a good two inches taller, and mingi had to look up to see him. yunho bent down, letting his lips ghost over mingi's. yunho felt the way the shorter boy's breath stuttered, eyes growing dark as he watched the love of his life look up at him with such trust. such desire. god, he could ruin him.

he leaned in, only to pull away at the last moment. mingi whined, huffing and crossing his arms.

"we gotta go, baby. we're gonna be late."

yunho walked out of the room, laughing to himself as he heard mingi curse under his breath and call him a _'fucking tease.'_

__________

it was a little past 8 when they arrived, and they were the last to arrive. there weren't a whole lot of people, but there was enough to have mingi clinging to yunho the majority of the time. he didn't know wooyoung and san were this popular.

the first thing they did was seek the couple out, yunho having a mission. he _had_ to beat them this time. it was a game they played, and each time, the other couple won.

they walked to the kitchen, where there was drinks spread out on the table. yunho looked around before he finally spotted the couple, and automatically sighed in defeat.

"san's wearing a see through shirt. i give up."

mingi laughed as they walked over to the couple, finding that the rest of their friends were with them as well. he nudged yunho.

"still, let's see what they think."

as their friend group caught sight of them, there was automatically wolf whistles and cat calls thrown at them. they both laughed, walking hand in hand before stopping in front of them.

"damn yunho, you look sexy as fuck."

san hit wooyoung on the chest.

"hey, we're supposed to be beating them, not complementing them!"

yunho laughed, slipping his hand into mingi's back pocket. he felt mingi tense, then lean on his shoulder.

"not to brag, but i think we got this one in the bag. right joong hyung?"

the red haired boy nodded, and seeing as he was the fashion major of the group, they dubbed him fashion king. meaning he decided who dresses best.

"not gonna lie, san-ah, i thought you and woo were gonna win. that see through shirt is a godsend. but, yunho wet hair. mingi leather pants. they automatically win."

the taller couple cheered, laughing again as san huffed and bonked wooyoung on the forehead with his own forehead. 

"we'll win next time, you fiend."

they all laughed, talking about life and random stuff as the night went on. at one point, mingi had turned around to go get a drink, and he heard all of his friends yell.

"your ass looks _heavenly_ , what the hell!"

"fuck yeah mingi hyung! put models to shame!"

mingi chuckled at their youngest, playing it up by reaching behind himself and giving himself a hard smack on the ass. they all hollered, yunho being the loudest, and then he felt eyes on him. eyes that weren't welcome. he felt uneasy as he waded through the crowded kitchen, finally reaching the counter where the punch was. _who knew what was in it_. mingi got a cup for himself, taking a sip as he felt a hand on his ass. mingi almost choked, coughing as the alarmingly red liquid left his mouth. 

the hand on his ass moved up to his back, rubbing as he coughed. 

"easy, cutie."

mingi scowled at the unknown man, setting his cup down and turning to remove the guys hand.

"keep your hands to yourself."

the guy laughed, an ugly laugh that had mingi cringing. the stranger stepped forward, and mingi stepped back, his back hitting the counter. sure, he was taller than the guy, but mingi didn't have any fight in him. the unknown guy exuded confidence, reaching his hand up to grab mingi's chin. mingi was disgusted.

"i saw that little show you put on for you friends. it was quite alluring, if i have to say."

mingi shook his chin out of the mans hand, fists balling up at his side.

"then you also saw how my boyfriend had his hand on my ass, no?"

the guy scoffed, rolling his eyes.

"that guy? sweet thing, you could do so much better. let me have you for the night."

mingi wanted to throw up. this is why men shouldn't have rights. mingi was about to respond, but the guy had made a pained noise as the back of his shirt was pulled, yanking him away from mingi.

"hey, i'm that guy, and i would kindly appreciate it if you didn't harass my boyfriend."

mingi sighed in relief as he saw yunho. his heart was going a thousand miles per minute, and he just wanted to relax.

the man scoffed again, puffing out his chest as he turned around to face yunho. yunho's eyes were livid. mingi doesn't think he's ever seen yunho this mad.

"yeah? well maybe you shouldn't let such a _fine piece of ass_ walk by him-"

the whole kitchen filtered out as soon as yunho punched the guy square in the jaw, not wanting to get in their way. he had the guy by the collar of his shirt now, almost choking him.

"i suggest you fucking leave. you have no right to harass people here, fucking _scum_."

he let the man go, pushing him as he scurried to leave. yunho looked back at mingi, who looked like he had seen a ghost. he stepped towards the shorter boy, wrapping him in his arms.

"mingi, baby, i'm so sorry. i should've came up here with you. should've known there would be _creeps_ here."

mingi sighed into yunho's chest, listening to his heartbeat steadily slow down.

"it's ok, yun. can we go back to the group?"

the taller nodded as mingi grabbed his drink, and they walked to the living room where the group had migrated.

jongho was the first to see them, jumping out of his spot on the couch to let mingi sit down. he hesitated, looking at yunho. yunho got the message, sitting down and letting mingi crawl onto his lap. the group had all left when the commotion started, trusting yunho to take care of it.

"hyung, that was so fucking cool! you should've seen how fast he ran out of here!"

seonghwa nodded, patting mingi on the shoulder. mingi smiled at his friends.

"can we go back to normal? pretend this didn't happen?"

they all nodded, going back to their conversation about who was the dirtiest in bed. _what the fuck did he miss._ leave it to his friends to talk about anything sex related, the bunch of boys. mingi smiled, switching around to straddle yunho. he was more comfortable like that. yunho moved his hands to grip mingi's ass, not squeezing. just a reaffirming touch to let him know that he was there, and nothing bad would happen again.

"i bet yeosang cries in bed."

they all looked to yeosang, who had been busy stuffing his mouth with pretzels. he rolled his eyes.

"no, i don't." he said, mouth full of food.

the group all looked to jongho, who shook his head and mouthed _'he's lying.'_

the group had ragged on yeosang after that, receiving death glares from said boy.

"ok, but what about mingi?"

mingi tensed, looking at yunho. the blue haired boy just smiled evilly and tightened his grip on mingi's ass.

"oh yeah. total bottom. whiny and everything."

mingi whined in embarrassment. he didnt mind sharing his kinks with his best friends, they all have at one point. 

"aw, never would've thought." seonghwa said, voice dripping with sarcasm.

mingi scoffed.

"fuck you, i can be a top."

yunho full on cackled at the statement, and mingi grumbled as he buried his head in yunhos shoulder.

the party had died down quite a bit, and they all got ready to say their goodbyes. after they had said their goodbyes, the two boys headed out to yunho's truck.

they sat in silence for the first part, mingi absently playing with yunho's hand that was on his knee.

"how are you feeling, gi?"

mingi hummed, grabbing yunho's hand and interlacing their fingers.

"good. i'm glad you saved me, my knight."

yunho smiled.

"oh, by the way, did i tell you how good your ass looked? beca-"

"yunho i swear to god-"

the rest of the drive was filled with playful banter, mingi almost in tears from laughing too hard.

they finally made it to their apartment, laughing the entire way up. they entered into the living room, shutting the front door and locking it.

yunho wrapped himself around mingi from behind, kissing at the nape of his neck. mingi jerked, giggling as his neck was assaulted with kisses.

"yunho, you know i'm sensitive there."

"that's the point, baby."

fuck, mingi shivered. yunho's voice was deep with lust, and he rolled his eyes as he felt his hands on his ass.

"you really do have the greatest ass, doll."

"really? i had no clue."

mingi yelped when one of the hands reeled back, slapping mingi's ass cheek.

" _careful with your words, baby."_

mingi nodded, gasping as yunho kissed his way back up under his ear.

"let's take this to the bedroom, shall we?"

__________

they had made their way towards their bedroom, yunho almost running mingi into the doorframe with their haste. yunho currently had mingi pressed up against the door, mingi's leg wrapping around yunho's waist. yunho had a hand gripping it, hot and tight and perfect.

yunho licked into mingi's mouth, revelling in the moan the younger had let out. there was so much spit at the corners of their mouths, the two only making it messier as yunho licked at the roof of mingi's mouth, mingi letting his jaw hang open as yunho pulled away. there was a line of spit connecting their lips, and mingi licked it away, swallowing whatever was there. yunho groaned, hooking a thumb into mingi's mouth and reopening it, letting the spit formulate in mingi's mouth as it ran down yunho's thumb. they were both panting, and fuck yunho for remembering his spit kink.

yunho then went to assault his neck, covering it in hickies and bite marks. he licked his way up, kissing each bruise just to see mingi squirm.

mingi was ready to come in his pants. panties. fuck, he forgot he was wearing those. he whined as he shifted against yunho, pressing his erection into the other man's crotch. he panted as he talked.

"yunho, ple-please. it hurts, _hurts yunnie."_

yunho pressed him back into the door with another kiss, this time it was gentle. mingi didn't want gentle.

"i got you doll. don't worry."

yunho lead him to their bed, pushing mingi down. his heart fluttered as his boyfriend looked up at him with hooded eyes, mouth open and spit covering his lips. because of _him._

yunho went to remove mingis shirt, untucking it and pulling it over the brunets head. he leaned down to place kisses all over mingi's chest, making his way up to his neck. he nipped at the underneath of his jaw, sucking hard, and mingi let out a whorish moan.

"fuck baby. i like it when you're loud."

"yunho, _hurry."_

yunhos hands made their way down to the waistband of mingi's jeans, unbuttoned them and having a little trouble pulling them off. when he did, though, he never would've expected the sight in front of him.

mingi, his baby, wearing fucking _lace panties_. yunho had to inhale slowly, closing his eyes. 

mingi was trembling beneath him, hands clenching the sheets beside him. he looked like the absolute picture of sin, sitting there so prettily in his panties.

"d-do you like them, yun?"

yunho ran his fingers along the hem, dipping them underneath and pulling at the stretchy fabric just to let it snap back. mingi gasped, his thighs twitching. he was so hard, precum seeping through the thin fabric.

"shit, gi. i love them, they make you look so pretty for me. when did you get them?"

mingi basked in the praise, feeling light. safe. he tried his best to respond.

"when i we-went to- _fuck-_ get my wallet the o-other day. wanted to surprise you."

yunho nodded, licking his lips. mingi eagerly followed the movement, wanting nothing more than to have that tongue on him. yunho got up, stripping himself of his shirt and pants.

he stood by the bed, watching as mingi clenched the sheets again.

"face down, ass up doll. let me see."

mingi nodded as he turned over, settling on his knees before burying his face in the pillow. just to entice yunho, he gave his ass a little shake.

"fuck."

yunho was on the bed, positioned behind him. he gave each cheek a good spank, watching as the skin turned red in the shape of his hand. something possessive whirled inside yunho.

mingi was moaning below him, his back arched so prettily. yunho grabbed at the piece of fabric that was covering mingi's hole, and moved it to the side as he spoke.

"gonna worship your ass like it was meant to be. do you want me to eat you out, doll? get you all nice and sloppy?"

mingi didn't know how he lasted this long, to he honest. he whined and nodded, pushing his ass back. he received another slap, followed by something wet licking over where he had been slapped. fuck, yunho was licking over his ass. he traced the handprint, before biting down and mingi screamed.

"yunho! yunho, yunho-"

yunhk growled behind him. he never heard yunho growl before, and it made his stomach swoop.

"impatient, aren't you? take what you're given."

mingi nodded, and he doesn't know what compelled him to do so, maybe it was the authority laced in yunho's voice, but he mumbled a small _'yes sir_ ' that didnt go unheard by yunho. he stopped the ministrations on his ass, leaning up to speak directly into mingi's ear.

" _say it again."_

"y-yes sir- ah!"

yunho had landed the hardest slap of the night, right over the bite mark, and mingi was sobbing. but it was a good sobbing.

"more sir, please!"

yunho had gone back down, moving the panties again before licking a stripe up mingi's hole. the brunet let his mouth hang open, and his hips moved without his consent.

yunho grabbed mingi's hip with one hand, rubbing soft circles into the skin.

"how are we doing, love?"

mingi nodded, eyes shut.

"'m good, so good, please."

yunho kissed mingi's tailbone, then went back to being in control.

"then stay fucking still."

mingi let out a small moan, reaching back to pull his cheeks apart. he was shaking, but he was having the time of his life. yunho let out a pleased hum, diving back in. he licked over mingi's hole, feeling the way mingi clenched around him. he pulled away, then spit on the winking rim. mingi moaned loud, moving one of his hands to rub it in. yunho slapped it away, before going back to making a mess of the boy. yunho's chin was covered in spit, but he couldn't care less. he was making his baby feel good, if the way he moaned was anything to go by.

yunhi pulled away again, slicking up his fingers with the spit on mingi's ass. he spit on his hole once again, then pressed a finger in. mingi was already loose from the night before, so it didn't take much to open him up. he stuck another finger in, pumping it in and out as the boy beneath him moaned.

"sir, yu- sir, close. 'm close."

yunho pulled his fingers out, and flipped mingi over. he had to will himself not to come, because mingi looked so fucking wrecked. he had tears rolling down his cheeks, and drool all over his mouth.

"messy baby."

mingi only nodded.

"are you ready for me, doll?"

mingi nodded again, and watched as yunho spit into his palm to lube himself up. now that was a sight to see. he slowly pressed in, moving the panties to the side, and mingi swore he was in heaven. well, not heaven, but the equivalent. yunho groaned as he bottomed out, panting above mingi.

mingi looked up and whined, and yungi leaned down to kiss him. it was dirty, but it was slow and sweet. yunho pulled away.

"you're so fucking pretty, baby. doing so well. haven't even came yet, i'm so proud."

mingi whined and wrapped his arms around yunho's neck, teary eyes looking up at him.

"love you."

"i love you too, precious."

yunho started thrusting, pulling his hips away only to slam back in. mingi was an incoherent mess beneath him, tongue lolling out as he moaned. his hands slid down yunho's back, scratching at the skin. yunho moaned, moving his hips faster.

"fuck baby. you're so good for me. you can cum any time you want, darling. you've earned it. let me hear you, pretty."

yunho switched his angle, the head of his cock now hitting his prostate dead on. mingi _screamed_ , back arching as he came. the cum seeped through the front of the panties, making a mess.

" _y-yunho-"_

yunho kept going, thrusting a few more times before he came inside, filling mingi up to the brim. they both moaned, mingi throwing his head back in pleasure.

they panted, yunho slowly pulling out. he watched as his cum dripped out, mesmerized. he snapped out out it soon enough, standing up to grab his boxers and a wet rag from the bathroom.

he wiped himself quickly and pulled his boxers on, kneeling in front of mingi. he took the boys panties off, gently cleaning the cum off of his cock. he threw the panties in the hamper across the room, and went to work on cleaning mingi out.

he wiped as gently as he could, not wanting to hurt him. he finally got most of it out, and decided he was throwing away that rag.

he threw it somewhere in the room, and laid down beside mingi. the other boy was dozing in and out of consciousness, and yunho kissed his forehead.

"hey baby. how are you feeling?"

mingi groaned, turning to smush his face into yunhos chest. they laid there for a couple of minutes, yunho running his hand through mingis hair.

mingi finally spoke, voice hoarse.

"thank you. that was amazing."

yunho smiled, kissing the other boy's lips.

"what can i say? you're ass-tounding, baby."

silence.

"mingi?"

"that was so bad, oh my fucking god.'

puns and all, mingi loved his dork.


End file.
